Global Conquest
Global Conquest mode is a turn-based strategy game integrated into PC Version of Kane's Wrath expansion pack. Rules The goal of the game is to achieve world domination. The player must choose one of the three factions which will be used to attain this goal. World domination is achieved by either destroying all bases owned by the other two factions, or by achieving a faction-specific goal. These alternative win conditions are as follows: *GDI: control 33% of the map area within the influence of your bases. *NOD: bring 24 cities to the red (full) unrest level. *Scrin: build 9 Threshold Towers (constructed at tier 3 bases). Gameplay At the start of the game, each faction has five bases randomly placed across the globe. Bases provide a place for the player to assemble their armies, called Strike Forces and can grant them additional support powers, once they're been built up. Strike forces are integral to the Global Conquest play mode. Each force is a defined group of units that the player deploys from bases to the global map in order to attack enemy bases, engage hostile strike forces, or establish new bases. Bases All bases begin at tier 1, but can be upgraded to increase the base tier. This expands its area of influence and allows it to produce strike forces with a higher tier requirement. In addition, the player may upgrade the base's power and defenses. These secondary upgrades will automatically improve as the base's tier increases. Once a base reaches tier 3, it may be equipped with one of several utility structures that provide global support powers or allow assembly of epic strike forces from that base. These inlude each faction's superweapons and epic unit factory from the normal game mode, but there are additional structures unique to the Global Conquest play mode, as well. Should a base be damaged, whether by a strike force or support power, it can be repaired, restoring all structures. Only one task may be done each round by any given base; one upgrade, repair, utility structure addition or strike force deployment. Strike Forces Strike forces are the hands of the player, in a sense, being the primary means of influencing the wider world. The player can use default strike forces, or define a custom force to fit his or her unique play style, but once assembled, the force' composition cannot be changed. A strike force may be composed of units from any single subfaction and only those containing an MCV may be used to establish a new base. Once assembled, a strike force can be issued commands to move across the map and attack. They will move a certain distance each turn, so that longer moves can take several turn to complete. Each faction has additional ways of moving their forces around. GDI and NOD forces can make use of seaports, traveling from any two ports as their move for that turn, while Scrin forces may gain access to a support power that creates a temporary wormhole between two locations on the map. These wormholes can be used by Scrin forces in the same manner as ports are used by human forces. All factions can airlift their strike forces between tier 2 &3 bases. When strike forces engage in battle, the player may choose to play the scenario on the familiar C&C 3 battlefield or allow the computer to automatically determine the outcome of the fight. The latter choice is effortless, but often results in an unfavourable outcome for smaller, specialized forces. If the strike force survives, any units lost in the scenario are subtracted from the force on the world map. These units may be restored by bringing the strike force under the influence of a base and repairing it. Surviving units will retain their vetrancy, allowing successful strike forces to become quite powerful over time. Cities Scattered across the globe are a number of cities that serve as resource nodes, of sorts. In addition to being key to NODs alternate victory condition, each faction recieves income, at the start of its turn, for every city under the influence of one of its bases. Cities have two basic attributes: population and unrest, and every faction has a different effect on the cities under its influence. Both GDI and NOD promote an increase in population, as they have a vested interest in the survival of the human race - but while the former decreases unrest in an attempt to keep the peace, the latter increases it, driving the people toward rebellion. The Scrin faction, on the other hand, has a negative effect on both attributes; decreasing population, seemingly converting unfortunate victims into resources, and increasing unrest. Unrest is indicated by the colour of a city's icon. Blue cities are happy cities (counter-intuitive though that may be). As unrest rises, their colour shifts to yellow, orange, and finally red, the state of full unrest. Cities are instrumental to all three factions; all three factions rely on them to provide resources; the means are determined by the faction. GDI: Receives more resources for higher population levels in cities in their area of influence. Nod: Receives more resources for higher unrest in cities in their area of influence. Scrin: Receives more resources for each population level that decreases in cities in their area of influence.